Бруно Буччеллати
|Кандзи = ブローノ・ブチャラティ |Ромадзи = Burōno Bucharati |Тема = VA |Происхождение = (также известно как "Bruccellati", сицилийское фи́говое печенье) |Стенд = Sticky Fingers |Рождение = 27 сентября 1980 |Возраст = 20 |Зодиак = Весы |Пол = Мужской |Национальность = Итальянец |Рост = 178 см |Группа крови = A |Волосы = Чёрные (DC, аниме) |Глаза = Голубые (DC, , аниме) Розовые ( , ) |Занятость = Капореджиме Passione |Принадлежность = Банда Буччеллати |Фильм = |Еда = Макароны с кальмарами, белые грибы, жареный гребешок |Не любит = Бобы, яблоки |Музыкант = , }} |Отношения = |Статус = Мёртв |Смерть = 5 апреля 2001 |Манга = |Манга финал = (во флешбэке) |Аниме = |Аниме финал = VA: Эпизод 39 (во флешбэке) |Игра = |Сэйю = (аниме) ( ) ( , , ) |Восточный Зодиак = Петух |Причина = King Crimson пробил ему грудь }} — дейтерагонист Золотого ветра. Буччеллати - гангстер и лидер его собственной банды в мощной неаполитанской мафии, Passione. Отправленный для отслеживания того, кто напал на и появившись, как противник Джорно Джованны, Буччеллати стал первым, кто оказал значимую поддержку Джорно в его восхождении в ряды Passione. Буччеллати также является пользователем стенда Sticky Fingers, способного создавать молнии. Внешность Буччеллати выглядит как человек среднего роста и стройного телосложения. У него черные волосы, заканчивающиеся чуть выше подбородка, и прямая челка, прикрывающая его лоб. Его прическа украшена частью заплетенных волос вдоль макушки и золотыми заколками для волос на каждой стороне его челки. Его наряд состоит из полностью белого костюма, покрытого маленьким черным каплеобразными узором и вырезом на груди, похожим на костюм Джорно, и застежками-молниями в разных местах, намекающими на его стенд, Sticky Fingers. Под его пиджаком кружевной топ, который, по-видимому, изображается как татуировка в аниме. Его внешность, кажется, особо не менялась с детства, помимо его роста и одежды. 'Взлетай до небес вместе с Гуччи, Джолин' Буччеллати делает небольшое появление в ваншоте, где он одет в синий пиджак с застегнутыми двумя зелеными пуговицами. Под пиджаком одет такой же синий пуловер, но на пару тонов темнее, а под пуловером одета рубашка голубого цвета в светло-голубой горошек. Также на нем одеты темно-серые брюки и коричневые туфли. Его прическа с черными волосами изображается почти такой же, с теми же золотыми заколками по бокам челки, но только с красным оттенком, в отличии от его обычного синего. Кроме того, его волосы, заплетенные в косу, изображаются золотого цвета. Его голубые глаза меняют цвет на красный, так же как и его темно-синие брови на темно-красный цвет. Его губы приобретают желтый оттенок. Личность Бруно Буччеллати, впервые представленный как хитрый гангстер, быстро оказывается праведным и чрезвычайно решительным, хоть и жестоким, человеком. Во время вступительной арки Буччеллати действует как, казалось бы, приветливый гангстер по отношению к Джорно, начиная обсуждать различные темы, во время которых Буччеллати раскрывает свою более жестокую сторону. Позже показано, что такое поведение он совершает с незнакомыми людьми за пределами Passione, а позже он ведет точно так же с двумя охранниками аэропорта. Самыми важными чертами характера Буччеллати являются его праведность и его естественная доброта. Буччеллати посвящает себя наиболее благородному образу действий, даже если он подвергает свою жизнь риску. Например, в возрасте семи лет Буччеллати решил остаться со своим отцом, когда его родители развелись, поскольку он думал, что должен поддержать одного из родителей, который пострадал от этого разделения. Более того, Буччеллати открыто восстал против Дьяволо, когда Босс явно хотел убить свою дочь Триш Уна, что привело к его преждевременной смерти. Буччеллати лоялен к гражданским лицам своей территории, внимательно относится к тому, чтобы они принимали их просьбы о помощи, и, как правило, доброжелателен к людям, с которыми встречается. Буччеллати уважает и поддерживает несколько ценностей, таких как наличие решимости, одобрение решимости Джорно в их борьбе, самоотверженность, поскольку он готов пожертвовать собой ради своих убеждений и своих обязанностей, и преданность семьи, будучи возмущенным тем, что Дьяволо осмелится причинить вред своему собственному ребенку. Как и его команда, Буччеллати считает, что решимость включает в себя риск собственной жизни по справедливому делу, стандарт, который он постоянно соблюдает, подвергая себя опасности и делая ставку на меньшую решимость врага, чтобы одержать победу, до его кульминационного самопожертвования против Дьяволо. Во время их первого боя Дьяволо даже похвалил то, как Буччеллати сохранил свое сознание и попытался контратаковать, несмотря на открытую рану в груди. Он также охотно восхищается этой решимостью всякий раз, когда она обнаруживается у противника, отмечая, что Джорно и Пеши (временно) имеют такую решимость. По словам Джорно, Буччеллати верит в индивидуальные свободы и в то, что люди могут свободно умереть, как им хочется. Однако Буччеллати также особенно презирает торговлю наркотиками, которая вызвала смерть его отца и наносит большой ущерб населению, особенно детям, поэтому любое упоминание о них нервирует его. Из-за своей преданности Passione, которые продают наркотики на улице, Буччеллати находится в противоречии между его кодексом и его обязанностью члена банды. Джорно отмечает, что Буччеллати был в ссоре с самим собой, когда он использовал Sticky Fingers, чтобы скрыться в теле подростка, который был зависим от наркотиков. В связи с этим, он решил тихо поддержать проникновение Джорно Джованны в банду, все еще работая на организацию. Выступая против вступления Наранчи в банду, говоря ему, чтобы он жил нормальной жизнью, Буччеллати не держит гангстерскую жизнь в высокое уважение. Буччеллати также смотрит свысока на злобное насилие, возвращаясь к его похвале Пеши, когда он увидел, что Пеши хотел убить команду Буччеллати из злости, а не из тактического понимания. Несмотря на свою праведность, Буччеллати также имеет жестокую и безжалостную сторону. В возрасте двенадцати лет Буччеллати хладнокровно убил потенциальных агрессоров своего отца, и, как гангстер, сохранил свою склонность к насилию. Во время их первой встречи Буччеллати жестоко избил Джорно и назвал его допрос "сеансом пыток" и не остановил команду от избиений и пыток Марио Цуккеро. Проработав в течение нескольких лет в банде, Буччеллати - опытный боец, способный различать, когда убийство является подлинным, его не беспокоят пустые угрозы, и он может сохранять спокойствие даже во время отчаянно выглядящего боя. Точно так же Буччеллати будет часто использовать смертоносную силу против своих врагов, что было продемонстрировано против Прошутто и Пеши, которых он бросил под поезд и расчленил, а также против Секко, которого он оглушил шипованной автомобильной шиной. Во время боя Буччеллати одновременно и смел, и осторожен. Хоть он и готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы победить, Буччеллати будет регулярно предпринимать тактические отступления и тайные атаки, как это видно, когда он пытался устроить засаду на Дьяволо. Универсальный стенд Sticky Fingers, в частности, позволяет ему выполнять непредсказуемые трюки, такие как предоставление себе большего диапазона или внезапное исчезновение и побег из неприятностей. Даже будучи настроенным против физически более слабого стенда, Буччеллати принимает меры предосторожности, и, таким образом, его можно увидеть, выполняя стратегическое отступление против Gold Experience; тем более против более сильного стенда, такого как Oasis. Тем не менее, когда толчок настанет, Буччеллати будет безрассудно рисковать своей жизнью, если это позволит ему победить, следуя своей философии решимости. thumb|246x246px|Буччеллати вытаскивает Прошутто из скоростного поезда Буччеллати постоянно демонстрирует серьезность, даже будучи маленьким ребенком, и обычно сохраняет серьезное и непоколебимое поведение на протяжении всей истории. Более того, Буччеллати серьезно относится к своей ответственности как руководителя группы, считая, что лейтенант несет двойную ответственность за выполнение миссии, а также за обеспечение того, чтобы его подчиненные жили. Буччеллати чрезвычайно полон решимости в бою, если жизни его товарищей по команде находятся в долях, и вытаскивает Прошутто из скоростного поезда, чтобы вывести его из строя и не дать ему состарить команду до смерти. В течение большей части истории Буччеллати всегда действует с определенной целью (например, сокровище Польпо или охрана Триш) и всегда обращает на это внимание. В результате, Буччеллати видит, как подчиняется своим менее дисциплинированным подчиненным , чтобы сосредоточиться на своей цели. Ради своих товарищей по команде, Буччеллати держит строгий фасад решимости, приказывая своей команде продолжать, несмотря на недавнюю потерю Абаккио, хотя он тоже был внутренне огорчен его внезапной смертью. Буччеллати поддерживает тесные отношения со своей командой, будучи серьезным, но справедливым и хвалит их всякий раз, когда он думает, что это заработано. Его привычка искать неудачников и обращаться с ними гуманно и часто с добротой действительно обеспечила их лояльность, позволяя большинству группы оставаться едиными под ним, даже когда они восстают против Босса Passione. Кроме того, каждый член команды Буччеллати смотрит на свои способности и верит, что под его руководством они могут достичь величия. Например, Гвидо Миста был выпущен из тюрьмы благодаря Буччеллати, а Наранча был поражен строгим, но гуманным отношением Буччеллати к нему, и оба в конечном счете доверяют ему победу над Passione. Показано, что у Буччеллати есть отцовская сторона в отношениях с Наранчей, которого он приютил и посоветовал держаться подальше от жизни гангстера, , а также с Триш, которая беспокоится о том, чтобы быть дочерью босса мафии, он пытается успокоить ее как можно лучше. В жестоком мире гангстеров Буччеллати, тем не менее, не питает иллюзий, что они постоянно рискуют своей жизнью. Способности Стенд Sticky Fingers позволяет Буччеллати создавать застежки-молнии на любом твердом предмете или поверхности, включая его собственные части тела, которые он может открывать и закрывать молнией на досуге. Sticky Fingers также демонстрирует исключительную силу и защиту в бою. Интеллект Буччеллати - замечательный боец в бою на стендах; овладев универсальной силой Sticky Fingers, он может легко использовать окружение в своих интересах, сдерживать своих врагов, быстро уклоняться от входящих атак и атаковать из мертвых зон. Его естественная самоотверженность означает, что выживание не входит в число его приоритетов, поэтому его действия легко удивят его противников. Буччеллати - также проницательный боец, способный быстро выявлять слабые стороны King Crimson, несмотря на смертельные ранения, и продолжать использовать их в своих интересах. Он умеет анализировать боевые стили своих противников и ощущать их сильные и слабые стороны. Обнаружение лжи Буччеллати может узнать, лжет ли кто-то, просто посмотрев на него, утверждая, что, когда человек лжет, его кожа блестит от потоотделения. Он также может попробовать пот человека, чтобы отличить его от лжеца, утверждая, что пот лжеца на вкус слаще обычного. Нежить Во время событий на острове Буччеллати получил смертельный удар от босса и впоследствии был исцелен Gold Experience Джорно. Буччеллати впоследствии обнаруживает, что его жизнь закончилась в то время, однако его тело продолжало двигаться только через "жизненную энергию", которую дал ему Джорно. В этом состоянии нежити, Буччеллати не хватает функций организма, таких как дыхание, сердцебиение или способность чувствовать боль. Тем не менее, это также позволило ему быть невосприимчивым к эффектам Green Day, и хотя разрушение его тела постепенно делало его функционально слепым и глухим, он все еще мог общаться с другими через способность наблюдать и чувствовать, какой человек мысли души. История Биография Бруно Буччеллати родился в семье скромного рыбака в прибрежном городе, где он провел большую часть счастливого детства с двумя любящими родителями. В аниме упоминается, что это было в пригороде Неаполя. Когда Буччеллати было семь лет, его родители решили развестись. Его отец хотел остаться в рыбацкой деревне, где они жили, а его мать хотела переехать в город. Они решили, что Буччеллати должен выбрать, с кем он хочет жить. Мать Буччеллати пыталась убедить его поехать с ней в город и получить образование, но в итоге Буччеллати сказал, что он предпочел бы жить со своим отцом. Оба родителя были шокированы, но мать Буччеллати поняла причину его решения. Буччеллати знал, даже в юном возрасте, что как только его мать доберется до города, она забудет деревню, даже если она сейчас плачет и грустит. Тем не менее, его отец останется один и будет медленно стареть и умирать, и что ему нужна поддержка. Эта доброта была частью личности Буччеллати, хотя его мать надеялась, что эта доброта не изменит его жизнь к худшему. Шли годы, отец Буччеллати очень много работал, надеясь, что Буччеллати однажды переедет в город и получит образование. Однажды двое мужчин, притворяющихся рыбаками, представились и попросили доставить их на остров. Рыбаки казались странными, один даже забыл взять свою удочку. Отец Буччеллати взял удочку и пошел искать рыбаков, но, найдя их, он увидел, что они на самом деле были гангстерами, связанными с торговлей наркотиками с множеством других мужчин. Отец Буччеллати был застрелен семь раз, но мимо проходил корабль береговой охраны, вынуждая гангстеров бежать. Экипаж нашел его, и он был срочно отправлен в больницу. Однако, пока отец Буччеллати был без сознания, те же два гангстера проникли в его комнату, намереваясь прикончить его. В то время как один стоял на страже, другой двинулся, чтобы убить отца, когда внезапно он обнаружил нож, направленный на него двенадцатилетним Буччеллати, который прятался под кроватью, чтобы защитить своего отца, зная, что люди, которые пытались убить его, вернутся. Буччеллати убил обоих гангстеров, но знал, что полиция не может защитить его или его семью от мести. Таким образом, он присоединился к Passione в обмен на защиту, которую он может дать ему от друзей двух гангстеров, которые могут искать мести. В течение нескольких лет Буччеллати работал под руководством Польпо, не слишком задумываясь о действиях банды, хотя это было примерно в то время, когда банда начала распространять наркотики в городе. Пять лет спустя отец Буччеллати умер от осложнений во время операции, но Буччеллати знал, что банда была связана с операцией, и что они пытались разлучить его и его отца. В конечном итоге доверие Буччеллати было предано, когда он неизбежно узнал о наркотиках Passione, но он ничего не мог поделать с ситуацией. В то же время Буччеллати работал над созданием команды заслуживающих доверия людей, набирая союзников для своей жизни: Паннакотта Фуго, Леоне Абаккио, Наранча Гирга и Гвидо Миста. Однажды Буччеллати узнал о смерти Луки, и ему было поручено расследовать этот вопрос. Буччеллати также получил запрос от владельца цветочного магазина, который объяснил, что его дочь таинственно выпрыгнула из здания, чтобы покончить с собой, и попросил Буччеллати отомстить парню своей дочери, который, по его мнению, был виновником этого инцидента. Желая дать мужчине закрытие, но, будучи против простого убийства, Буччеллати, таким образом, послал Мисту допросить парня, в то время как Фуго убедил его отправить вместо этого. В то же время Миста замечал, как Rolling Stones преследует Буччеллати, но его замешательство беспокоило Буччеллати, который решил последовать за Мистой. Буччеллати был почти тронут Rolling Stones, но Миста схватил его и спрыгнул с седьмого этажа, чтобы уничтожить камень, пережив падение, приземлившись на машину Фуго. Миста узнал, что Rolling Stones показал, что Буччеллати суждено умереть, и постарался предотвратить эту судьбу, уничтожив камень. Видя, что Миста и Фуго получили ранения, Буччеллати в конечном итоге решил расследовать смерть Луки. Золотой ветер Буччеллати встречает Джорно Джованну на фуникулере и допрашивает его об убийстве . Он использует Sticky Fingers, чтобы запугать Джорно, используя мертвые части тела Луки, прежде чем вступить в схватку с ним и его Gold Experience в прямом бою с намерением убить подростка. Буччеллати получает удар от стенда Джорно, оставляя его уязвимым для последующей атаки, которая выбивает зуб изо рта. Понимая, что прямое противостояние может быть опасно против силы Gold Experience, Буччеллати решает сбежать и выздороветь, но Джорно преследует его, отказываясь позволить ему сбежать. Найдя толпу людей, Буччеллати использует свой стенд, чтобы спрятаться в теле тринадцатилетнего, но его быстро находит Джорно, используя силу Gold Experience и свой собственный отсутствующий зуб. Буччеллати решает напрямую сражаться с Джорно и обманывает его, чтобы он атаковал руку свидетеля, которого он привязал к себе, и почти ударил Джорно своими молниями; Тем не менее, Джорно отрывает свою руку, чтобы снова ударить Буччеллати. Пораженный, Буччеллати озадачен, когда Джорно щадит его. Он узнает, что решение Джорно было основано на его нерешительности при виде руки, принадлежащей подростку, внутри которого он спрятался; это было введено с наркотиками. Буччеллати остался в живых только потому, что Джорно увидел, что он хороший человек. После завершения их боя Джорно объявляет о своем намерении проникнуть в Passione и считает Буччеллати союзником, хотя гангстер быстро сообщает ему, что если будут обнаружены его амбиции взять под контроль банду или его причастность к убийству Луки, он не получит помощи, так как он утверждает, что никто не поможет предателю. После того, как Джорно был посвящен в Passione через одно из испытаний Польпо, Буччеллати объясняет ему, что наиболее эффективный способ свергнуть Босса - это быть в его хороших милостях и приступить к тому, чтобы представить Джорно его группе. После того, как Польпо был убит Джорно так, чтобы это выглядело как самоубийство, поскольку он использовал Gold Experience, чтобы замаскировать оружие как банан, Буччеллати отправляет свою банду на остров Капри, чтобы захватить спрятанное сокровище на четыре миллиарда лир, которое когда-то принадлежало Польпо, с Буччеллати, который помог ему скрыть это в прошлом. После нападения Стенда Soft Machine и его пользователя, Марио Цуккеро, и после того, как Миста побеждает Сале, Буччеллати в конечном итоге получает скрытое сокровище и передает его Периколо, который повышает его до уровня капо, а затем сразу же дает ему миссию по защите отчужденной дочери Босса - Триш Уна - от команды убийц, который стремится похитить и использовать ее, чтобы разоблачить личность босса. После неудачной первой миссии, в результате которой Наранча получил травму, а вся улица подожжена из-за битвы между ним и Формаджо, Буччеллати перемещает Триш и также забирает ключ из Помпеи для черепахи, которая имеет стенд, который будет служить комнатой для группы. Это приводит к ссоре в отношении Фуго, Абаккио и Джорно и их врага Иллюзо с его стендом Man in the Mirror. После изучения ключа, команда находит дальнейшие инструкции, чтобы поехать на вокзал Неаполя и сесть на поезд до Венеции. Буччеллати замечает, что за ним следуют два убийцы, но находит Коко Джамбо, пользователя Стенда черепахи, который можно использовать в качестве укрытия. Таким образом, команда Буччеллати прячется в черепахе, сбивая с толку убийц. Позже, находясь на борту движущегося поезда, направляющегося во Флоренцию, Буччеллати и Миста сражаются против Прошутто и Пеши с их стендами The Grateful Dead и Beach Boy соответственно. Grateful Dead ускоряет старение всех на борту поезда, включая большую часть группы, оставляя только Буччеллати с Мистой, чтобы сражаться с убийцами. Хотя Прошутто чуть не убил Мисту и потерял сознание до конца боя, Буччеллати устраивает засаду двум врагам и вытаскивает Прошутто из поезда вместе с ним, успешно снимая его и снова заходя в поезд. Тем не менее, Пеши решает отомстить за своего брата и безжалостно атакует Буччеллати с помощью крюка своего стенда. С Beach Boy, почти достигающего его сердца, Буччеллати расстегивает молнию на много частей, чтобы остановить крюк. Однако, в отличие от ситуации с головой Цуккеро, части Буччеллати действительно отделены друг от друга, медленно убивая его. Он чуть не умирает, прежде чем поезд поворачивает и позволяет ему собрать свои части вместе, как только Пеши убирает удочку своего стенда. Пеши останавливает поезд, и Буччеллати сталкивается с ним на улице, заканчивая тем, что Пеши становится жертвой ударной атаки от Sticky Fingers, когда он был разобран на молнии и брошен в ближайший пруд. Буччеллати и банда продолжают свое путешествие в Венецию. Пока команда угоняет машину, Буччеллати и Триш подвергаются атаке Baby Face и оказываются быстро побеждены, но Джорно перехватывает Baby Face и побеждает его, также отправляя змею за Мелоне, чтобы избавиться от него. Команда проинструктирована использовать Moody Blues и обнаружить Периколо, который велит им извлечь диск, содержащий дополнительные инструкции для окончательной доставки Триш. Затем команда находит диск, изучает инструкции и достигает Сан-Джорджо-Маджоре, конечного пункта назначения своей миссии. Вооружившись «счастливым талисманом» - тайным устройством слежения - от Джорно, после достижения острова Сан-Джорджо-Маджоре, Буччеллати добровольно сопровождает Триш на вершину церковной колокольни, чтобы встретиться с ее отцом. Триш, никогда не встречавшая своего отца, уклоняется от лифта. Буччеллати отвечает, заверяя ее, что ее отец любит ее и что ей скоро дадут новую идентичность, чтобы она могла прожить свою жизнь в мире. Чтобы еще больше ее успокоить, Буччеллати позволяет ей держать его за руку во время подъема на лифте. Именно тогда, заметив, что поездка на лифте оказалась немного короче, чем ожидалось, Буччеллати оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, что он на самом деле держит отрубленную руку Триш. Он сразу понимает, что Босс только хотел, чтобы Триш принесли к нему, чтобы он мог убить ее сам и стереть любые потенциальные следы, ведущие к нему и его личности, и в порыве гнева преследовал его. Подкрадываясь к Боссу из-за колонны, чтобы убить его и спасти Триш, Босс приказывает ему уйти или умереть. В тот момент, когда Буччеллати атакует, Босс исчезает и спрашивает его, почему он предаст банду, несмотря на выполненную миссию. Выкрикивая, что у Триш никогда не было отца в сторону Босса и что он никогда не поймет, как он себя чувствует, Буччеллати достает мобильный телефон, чтобы связаться с Джорно. Получив указания от своего союзника, он нападает на Босса через ближайшую колонну, только чтобы поразить то, что вскоре осознает, что это он сам, оставленный растерянным, когда его совесть переключается на другого. Босс и его King Crimson появляются перед Буччеллати и пробивают его торс, и, несмотря на тяжелые ранения, Буччеллати застегивает рану, чтобы поймать руку King Crimson и нанести ответный удар. Босса]] Босс снова активирует способность King Crimson: способность стирать время и заглядывать в будущее. Легко избегая удара, Босс помещает его позади Буччеллати и наносит смертельный удар, который прорезает большую часть его туловища. Умирая и будучи неспособным спасти Триш, Буччеллати кричит и почти становится свидетелем того, как ее убил ее собственный отец, прежде чем Босс внезапно втянулся в черепаху; Джорно использовал свой Gold Experience, чтобы вернуть устройство для отслеживания брошенных божьих коровок обратно в клона Коко Джамбо, который загоняет Босса в черепаху. Отмечая, как подросток всегда наполняет его мужеством, Буччеллати набирает силу, чтобы забрать Триш и сбежать от Босса, придумав план, предусматривающий ограниченное количество времени, на которое King Crimson может заглянуть в будущее. Когда Джорно подоспевает, капо, кажется, погибает на месте, прежде чем разбудить и приказывать ему и остальной группе вернуться к лодке. Позже Буччеллати рассказывает своей команде о предательстве и просит команду пойти с ним. Абаккио признает, что он чувствует себя наиболее спокойно, когда он с Буччеллати, а Миста просто хочет получить счастье Босса, зная, что Буччеллати никогда не вступит в битву, которую он не может выиграть. Наранча умоляет Буччеллати отдать приказ следовать за ним, но ему приказывают решать за себя. Фуго и Наранча остались позади, хотя в конце концов Наранча плывет за лодкой. Джорно замечает, что Буччеллати не чувствует ни боли, ни кровотечения, и после того, как он выздоровел, он холоден на ощупь. После столкновений с членами Отряда охраны Босса, включая Тициано и Сквало и их стендами, Talking Head и Clash соответственно, в ресторане, и уникальным стендом Notorious B.I.G. на борту самолета до Сардинии. В Сардинии команда расследует стелу, возле которой Босс предположительно сфотографировал мать Триш. Moody Blues Абаккио начинает перематывать на пятнадцать лет назад, но Буччеллати заманивает вместе с остальной командой. Таким образом, Босс может приблизиться к Абаккио и убить его. В качестве серебряной подкладки Абаккио удается раскрыть лицо Босса с помощью своего Moody Blues в последние минуты и передать свое открытие команде. Буччеллати получает контакт от третьей стороны, которая подтверждает личность Босса как личности человека по имени Дьяволо, и ему велено идти в Колизей в Риме, чтобы таинственный контакт мог дать им Стрелу, которая может разблокировать им достаточную силу, чтобы превзойти King Crimson Дьяволо. ]] Члены отряда охраны Секко и его Oasis, а также садист Чокколата и его Green Day попали в засаду в прибрежной деревне недалеко от Рима. Будучи трупом, Буччеллати невосприимчив к плесени Green Day и, таким образом, способен отражать атаки Секко. Впоследствии команда может поехать в Рим, во время которого Буччеллати говорит ошеломленному Джорно, что он - мертвая душа, управляющая своим собственным разлагающимся трупом, и что это состояние - не что иное, как чудо, позволяющее ему видеть свою миссию. После гонки в Колизей, в то время как остальная часть его банды имела дело с Чокколатой, Буччеллати удается нанести вред Секко, повредив его слух, хлопая автомобильной шиной поблизости, поскольку Секко отчаянно удерживает Доппио как заложника. Тем не менее, Буччеллати удается покончить с Секко, отправляя его в мусоровоз. Сражение с Секко сказывается на самом Буччеллати, так как его нежить отключается: Буччеллати теряет зрение и слух. Доппио и Дьяволо обманывают его, чтобы он привел их к месту встречи с таинственным союзником, показанным как Жан-Пьер Польнарефф. Затем Буччеллати обманывают, заставляя его думать, что подросток на самом деле Триш, как только Дьяволо сообщает Доппио о том, что Буччеллати может ощущать людей только их душами из-за своей нежити - Дьяволо маскирует свою душу как душу Триш и, будучи достаточно близким, атакует и сражается с Польнареффом и его Silver Chariot во второй раз. Как только Silver Chariot пронзает стрела, а пользователь стенда убит Дьяволо и его King Crimson и превращается в Chariot Requiem, Буччеллати и Дьяволо обмениваются телами из-за манипуляции душой силы недавно развитого Реквием-стенда и тела Буччеллати, в котором обитает Доппио. Чтобы остановить любого, кто находится в его теле, Буччеллати приказывает, чтобы его тело застрелили. В конце концов, после того, как Наранча был ужасно убит King Crimson, выяснилось, что Дьяволо скрывается в теле Мисты "за" душой Триш, которая также населяет тело, и Дьяволо получает над ним контроль. Джорно, Миста и Триш пытаются удержать Стрелу подальше от Дьяволо, но Босс решает убить Триш, отправив тело Мисты лететь к Стреле, прежде чем кто-либо сможет среагировать. К счастью, Буччеллати также выявляет слабость Chariot Requiem и уничтожает свет души позади своей головы, чтобы спасти Триш, откидывая душу Дьяволо от стрелы и возвращая всех к своим оригинальным телам. Это, в свою очередь, позволяет душе Буччеллати наконец превзойти жизнь после смерти. Как дух, он прощается с Джорно, поблагодарив его за то, что он не только вернул его тело к жизни, но и восстановил умирающую веру в его душе. Поднимаясь на небеса под руководством ангелов, Буччеллати выражает свою признательность за то, что встретил Джорно в Неаполе, оставив стрелу в своих руках, позволяя последнему получить доступ к непобедимой способности. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Эпизоды = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Отношения Будучи доблестным человеком и способным лидером, Бруно Буччеллати заслужил уважения своей команды. Хотя Буччеллати суров со своими подчиненными, он также защищает их и доверяет им всем из-за признания их собственной доблести. * Джорно Джованна: Несмотря на то, что Буччеллати и Джорно встретились как враги, Буччеллати признал решимость Джорно, в то время как Джорно увидел, что Буччеллати в душе был порядочным человеком. Они перестали воевать друг с другом и начали сотрудничать, чтобы остановить торговлю наркотиками в Passione. Эти двое доверяли друг другу, и Буччеллати признался только ему, что стал нежитью. Когда Буччеллати истек, он в последний раз отдал честь Джорно, сказав ему, что он позволил ему быть спокойным, и доверил юноше прикончить Дьяволо. * Леоне Абаккио: В то время как Абаккио является подчиненным Буччеллати, Буччеллати и Леоне действуют более на равных, поскольку Буччеллати также считает Абаккио старшим. Абаккио является наиболее склонным подвергать сомнению приказы Буччеллати, но в то же время готов защищать авторитет последнего. Когда Буччеллати предал мафию, Абаккио ругал его глупый поступок, но был вторым, кто присоединился к нему, заявив, что рядом с ним он чувствует себя мирно. * Гвидо Миста: Буччеллати впервые услышал о Мисте, когда его преследовали. Видя, что Миста обладает необходимой силой воли и честью, Буччеллати сделал все, чтобы его приняли в Passione. Теперь Буччеллати доверяет Мисте как ценному бойцу, а Миста уважает способность Буччеллати как лидера команды. * Наранча Гирга: Буччеллати встретил Наранчу, когда тот был больным уличным мальчишкой. Затем он вылечил его и вернул в школу, в то же время возмущаясь тем, что молодой Наранча попросил присоединить его к гангстерам. Отцовская жестокость отчитывания Буччеллати позволила Наранче осознать, что Буччеллати стоил того, чтобы следовать за ним, и он все равно вступил в Passione. Будучи членом команды Буччеллати, последний верит в способности Наранчи, в то время как Наранча почти предан ему. Однако, когда испуганный Наранча попросил Буччеллати, который в этот момент восстал против Passione, приказать ему пойти с остальной частью команды, Буччеллати сказал Наранче принять решение самому, показав, что Буччеллати ожидал, что Наранча когда-нибудь станет достаточно зрелым, чтобы быть независимым. * Паннакотта Фуго: Немногое показано в отношениях между Фуго и Буччеллати. Он уважает интеллект Фуго, а Фуго функционально является его правой рукой. После того, как Фуго был выброшен из университета, Буччеллати привел его в Passione, и Фуго почувствовал себя обязанным ему. Однако этого уважения было недостаточно для Фуго, чтобы последовать за Буччеллати до того, что Фуго считал самоубийственным восстанием против Passione. * Триш Уна: Отношения Буччеллати и Триш начались не очень хорошо, так как Буччеллати просто смотрел на Триш как на способ приблизиться к Боссу, в то время как Триш пыталась вести себя неприемлемо по отношению ко всем. Однако тот факт, что Триш является дочерью босса, огорчил молодую девушку, и Буччеллати попытался ее успокоить, предложив ей, например, держаться за руку в поездке на лифте к Боссу. Буччеллати спас Триш от её отца, и поэтому Триш стала ему очень доверять. Буччеллати почему-то восхищается растущей решимостью девушки бороться с предопределенной судьбой. Через развитие истории Триш выражает чувства к Буччеллати, особенно во время беседы с Наранчей после атаки Green Day. Называя его холодным и далеким, она безоговорочно желает, чтобы он проявил к ней более открыто заботливое отношение. Когда Доппио изображает из себя Триш, а затем обманывает Буччеллати, последний предлагает Триш небольшое поместье в пригороде Неаполя и заявляет, что она имеет право на мир и счастье, подчеркивая тем самым его доброту, щедрость и заботливое отношение к молодой девушке. Вероятно, Триш никогда не знала об этом. В итоге, Буччеллати пожертвовал своей жизнью ради нее больше, чем кто-либо другой, и то, считает ли она его отцом замещения, братской фигурой или любовником, подвергается интерпретациям. Враги * Дьяволо: Сначала у Буччеллати были неоднозначные отношения с его Боссом, он был обязан Passione за защиту его и его отца, но также презирал торговлю наркотиками. Когда Дьяволо пытался убить свою дочь Триш, Буччеллати был возмущен, что он убьет своего собственного ребенка, и полностью отверг его. Тем не менее, эта ненависть не была возмещена Дьяволо, который не понимал, почему он восстал, но все же уважал его способность быть лидером. Во время последней конфронтации Дьяволо позволяет своему гневу взорваться и выражает свое крайнее презрение к Буччеллати, называя его слабаком, который, по сути, одолел почти невидимое состояние босса, разгадав тайну способности Silver Chariot Requiem. * Прошутто: Оба встретились как враги, Прошутто пытается убить банду Буччеллати, чтобы захватить Триш. Буччеллати не особо думал о Прошутто, рассматривая его как противника, но не более того. С другой стороны, Прошутто перешел от увольнения Буччеллати как некомпетентного лейтенанта к признанию его решимости в бою, который отражал девиз убийцы. * Пеши: Буччеллати и Пеши встретились как враги, Пеши пытается убить банду Буччеллати, чтобы захватить Триш. Когда Прошутто потерпел поражение от Буччеллати, но все еще поддерживал свою позицию, чтобы помочь Пеши, последний был тронут и получил решимость, которой Буччеллати, увидев Пеши снова, несколько восхищался. Однако безжалостность Пеши заставила Буччеллати передумать и квалифицировать Пеши как "подонка", убив его, не церемонясь. Семья * : В детстве Буччеллати очень любил своего отца. Когда его родители развелись, он решил остаться со своим отцом, зная, что он больше всего пострадал от разлуки. В свою очередь, отец старался изо всех сил платить за учебу Буччеллати. Когда отца Буччеллати чуть не убили наркоторговцы, Буччеллати зашел так далеко, что убил торговцев, чтобы защитить его. Буччеллати посвятил свое время попыткам исправить ошибки Passione после того, как его отец скончался. Утверждается, что его врожденная доброта и преданность являются наследием его отца. * : В детстве Буччеллати и его мать любили друг друга. Когда она развелась, она пыталась позвать Буччеллати, чтобы тот пошел с ней, но Буччеллати отказался. Тронутая добротой Буччеллати, его мать была грустной и гордилась своим сыном. Будучи разделенными большими расстояниями, Буччеллати и его мать в конце концов перестали видеться, Буччеллати лишь изредка навещал ее на Рождество. Галерея Манга= - Обложки= Volume 49.jpg|Volume 49 Volume 53.jpg|Volume 53 Volume 56.jpg|Volume 56 Volume 57.jpg|Volume 57 Volume 60.jpg|Volume 60 Volume 63.jpg|Volume 63 Weekly Jump March 10 1997.jpg|Weekly Shōnen Jump 1997 Issue #13 Volume 48-63 Spine Art.png|Арт Chapter 445 Magazine Cover A.png|Chapter 445 Chapter 446 Cover A.png|Chapter 446 Chapter 447 Cover A.png|Chapter 447 Chapter 447 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 447 Chapter 448.jpg|Chapter 448 Chapter 457 Cover A.png|Chapter 457 Chapter 457 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 457 Chapter 469.jpg|Chapter 469 Chapter 475 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 475 Chapter 493 Cover A.png|Chapter 493 Chapter 493 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 493 Chapter 494 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 494 Chapter 495 Cover A.png|Chapter 495 Chapter 495 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 495 Chapter 496 Magazine Cover A.jpg|Chapter 496 Chapter 496 Magazine Cover B.jpg|Chapter 496 Chapter 497 Cover A.png|Chapter 497 Chapter 497 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 497 Chapter 498 Cover A.png|Chapter 498 Chapter 498 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 498 Chapter 508.jpg|Chapter 508 Chapter 517.jpg|Chapter 517 Chapter 518.jpg|Chapter 518 Chapter 520 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 520 Chapter 521 Cover A.png|Chapter 521 Chapter 521 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 521 Chapter 522.jpg|Chapter 522 Chapter 523.jpg|Chapter 523 Chapter 524.jpg|Chapter 524 Chapter 532.jpg|Chapter 532 Chapter 537 Cover B.jpg|\Chapter 537 Chapter 552.jpg|Chapter 552 Chapter 554.jpg|Chapter 554 Chapter 555.jpg|Chapter 555 Chapter 557.jpg|Chapter 557 Chapter 558 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 558 Chapter 559 Cover A.png|Chapter 559 Chapter 559 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 559 Chapter 565 Cover A.png|Chapter 565 Chapter 568.jpg|Chapter 568 Chapter 569 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 569 Chapter 585.jpg|Chapter 585 }} |-| Аниме= GoldenWind Poster.png|Буччеллати со своей Бандой на постере Золотой ветер (аниме) BucciaratiTeaser.PNG|Превью Буччеллати Bucciarati_1.jpg|Допрашивает Джорно Sticky_Finger_arm.jpg|Буччеллати ударяет Джорно рукой своего Стенда Bruno_PV.jpg|Буччеллати готовится выпустить свой стенд против Джорно BucciaratiFacePunch.png|Получил в рожу от Gold Experience StickyFingersFirst.png|Буччеллати полностью показывает свой стенд, Sticky Fingers StickyFingersUnzipsGiorno.gif|Атакует Джорно своим Sticky Fingers AbbacchioUsesMoodyBlues.png|С Абаккио и его Moody Blues Bruno arrivederci.png|"Arrivederci" Trish attacked.png|Понимает, что Триш Уна была атакована Baby Face Bucciarati attacked.png|Baby Face дезинтегрирует Буччеллати King crimson full.png|King Crimson появляется сзади Буччеллати KKpunchesBruno.png|King Crimson пробивает живот Буччеллати Bucciarati in timeskip.png|Как видит Босс Буччеллати в момент тайм-скипа своим King Crimson King crimson chop.png|King Crimson разрезает торс Буччеллати через плечо Bucciarati escapes.png|Избегает удара King Crimson, используя застёжку Bucciarati corpse.png|Безжизненное тело Буччеллати Bucciarati spirit.png|Дух Буччеллати говорит Джорно покидать церковь с Триш Bucciarati alive.png|Буччеллати ожил Bucciarati explaining.png|Объясняет ситуацию своим товарищам Bucciarati weakened.png|Сильно ослаблен после битвы с Боссом Bucciarati hand.png|Буччеллати пронзает кисть, но не замечает этого и не кровоточит Bruno knows he doesn't have much time.png|Буччеллати объясняет, что ему осталось не так долго Giorno questions.png|Буччеллати за рулем, в то время как Джорно спрашивает, как может быть такое, что он умирает Secco vs bruno.png|Бруно на шесте опускается в землю Bruno calls stand.jpg|Буччеллати призывает свой стенд против Secco Giorno holding Polnareff.png|Буччеллати удивлён, что Дьяволо продолжает стирать время A shocked Bruno.png|Бруно замечает, что Наранча был сильно ранен Narancia dying.png|Буччеллати настаивает на том, чтобы Джорно излечил Наранчу Buccellati going to Heaven.png|Душа Бруно отправляется в рай Finale 12.png|Флорист просит Бруно и его банду расследовать смерти его дочери Finale 13.png|Буччеллати соглашается расследовать дело Finale 15.png|Буччеллати был предупреждён Sex Pistols Bruno_Sticky_Fingers_countdown.jpg|Отсчёт до финальных серий StickyFingersOP.png|Буччеллати призывает Sticky Fingers в первом опенинге BucciaratiSFCredits.png|Буччеллати и Sticky Fingers в первом эндинге BrunoCharacterArt.png| |-| Новелла= |-| Видеоигры= Giogio02.png|Буччеллати в Vento Aureo PS2 game BrunoLS1.jpg|Буччеллати на одном из загрузочных экранов BrunoLS.jpg|Другой загрузочный экран GioGio 1-1.png|Часть 1-1, Джорно против Буччеллати, Vento Aureo GioGio 5-2.png|Часть 5-2, Буччеллати против Пеши, Vento Aureo King Crimson fight.jpg|Часть 7-1, битва с Боссом, Vento Aureo King Crimson fight 2.jpg|Часть 7-2, битва с Боссом, Vento Aureo Green day and Oasis fight 3.jpg|Часть 10-3, Буччеллати против Секко, Vento Aureo GGPS2Buc.jpg|Профиль Буччеллати в Vento Aureo GGPS2Bruno.png|Буччеллати и Sticky Fingers GGPS2Passione.jpg|Банда Буччеллати в Vento Aureo Buccellati ASB.jpg|Рендер Буччеллати в All Star Battle Buccellatiscreenshot.jpg|Скриншот Буччеллати в ASB BrunoHHA.jpg|Буччеллати во время своей HHA, ASB BrunoGHA1.jpg|Буччеллати проводит свою GHA, ASB 5bct.png|Концепт арт для ASB Buccellati jojoeoh.png|Рендер Буччеллати в Eyes of Heaven 5SYNOPSISx3.jpg|Буччеллати в синопсисе Vento Aureo, EoH BrunoGHA.png|Буччеллати проводит сольное DHA, Eyes of Heaven 20190416_165839.jpg|Дополнительный костюм Буччеллати в Eyes of Heaven 20190416_165911.jpg 20190416_165940.jpg 20190416_170027.jpg 20190416_165956.jpg BrunoWINPOSE(A).jpg 20190416_165034.jpg|Буччеллати с Джорно собираются выполнить Duel Heat Attack 20190416_165058.jpg BrunoTEAMFINISH.jpg |-| Фигурки= Top1gdh.jpg|Буччеллати как фигурка Super Action Statue BrunoSAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue, в другом цвете Buccellati-Team-Vol.1.png|Буччеллати как фигурка DX Passione 126b 01 mma99a00.jpg|Real Action Heroes 27216.jpg|Kotobukiya BrunoCHARA.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 5 Vol.1 BucciaratiCHARA.jpg|Бруно с Sticky Fingers, Chara Heroes 29814.jpg|Sofubi Figure BrunoCFM.png|Cutie Figure Mascot BrunoARTE_.png|MAFIArte |-| Прочее= JoJoGoGoPart5.png|JOJO A-GO!GO! Gio01.jpg|GioGio's Bizarre Adventure BrunoGucci.jpg|Буччеллати в Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI UomoBruno.png|Бруно на обложке Uomo Canvas 1.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure LumineXJoJo.png Brunolumine.jpg |-| Скетчи= Brun01.jpg Brun02.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brun03.jpg Giobrun2.jpg Brun04.jpg Brun05.jpg Brun06.jpg Brun07.jpg Brun08.jpg Brunogang2.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 02.png Видеоигры Примечания Навигация en:Bruno Bucciarati Категория:Passione Категория:Банда Буччеллати Категория:Нежить Категория:Люди Категория:Союзники Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Второстепенные Антагонисты Категория:Второстепенные протагонисты